With the advent of high fuel prices, the automotive industry has reacted with a selection of Electric Vehicles (EVs). Such EVs are propelled by an electric motor (or motors) that are powered by rechargeable power sources (e.g., battery packs). EVs include both full electric and hybrid electric vehicles. Electric motors have several advantages over internal combustion engines. For example, electric motors may convert about 75% of the chemical energy from the batteries to power the wheels, whereas internal combustion engines are considerably less efficient. EVs emit no tailpipe pollutants when operating in battery mode. Electric motors provide quiet, smooth operation, strong acceleration and require relatively low maintenance. However, most current EVs can only go about 100 to 200 miles before requiring electrical recharging.
Fully recharging an EV's battery pack may take about 4 to 8 hours. Even a quick charge to about 80% capacity can take about 30 minutes. Furthermore, as battery pack size increases, so does the corresponding charging time. To expedite charging it is desirable to use a higher voltage power supply. A 240V charging station can reduce charging time by 50 to 100 percent compared to a 120V charging station.
EV charging may take place at the owner's residence using an electric vehicle charging station, sometimes referred to as electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE). Such EVSE charging stations may be installed at the residence (e.g., in a garage), on an outside wall, or on a post or other structure, and may be electrically coupled to an electrical load center of the residence. Typically, conventional EVSE charging stations are contained in sealed, insulated housings that are not designed or intended to be opened by anyone except certified electricians and the manufacturer. The high power circuitry in a conventional EVSE charging station includes dangerous open contacts which could easily electrocute anyone accessing the inside of a powered EVSE charging station.
Advancement in technologies related to power distribution management and home networking of “smart” appliances and other devices such as home solar panel power generator systems and windmill systems provide facilities that enable homeowners and utilities the ability to monitor and control such devices via a central computer or remotely via the Internet. However, communications standards (e.g., protocols, interfaces) are frequently changing and any existing home area network (HAN) standards may continue to evolve as better technologies are developed and additional requirements for new devices are identified. Thus, existing communications equipment in existing EVSE stations may become obsolete, incompatible, or otherwise limiting. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods to prevent or avoid communications equipment in EVSE stations from becoming outdated or limited.